1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks for sleeper cab units installed on trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractor rigs for trucks used for long distance hauling of trailers often have a sleeping unit for the driver or his relief. The sleeping units are usually attached to the back of the tractor cab as a sleeping cab or are formed as an integral rearward extension of the tractor cab itself.
In order to conveniently exploit all of the usable space of the sleeping unit, portions of the sleeping unit not readily used as living space may be used as space for luggage. Access to this space as luggage compartments may be had from the exterior of the sleeping unit through luggage doors.
The luggage door or doors have typically been secured by the use of slam locks. The slam locks secure the doors from opening unless the slam lock is released. The release mechanism for these slam locks has typically been an internal mechanical system connected to a handle accessible from one of the seats in the driver compartment or a key release system accessible only from the exterior of the vehicle. No system has provided the convenience of both internal and external operation as has been provided with automobile trunks for many years. This may stem in part from the differences between slam locks and the latching mechanisms used for automotive trunks.
Many users would prefer to be able to gain access to the luggage compartment both directly from outside the passenger cab as well as being able to internally release the latch for the luggage compartment.
An object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary door for a vehicle, the door having two release systems, one being accessible from inside the vehicle and the other being accessible from outside the vehicle.
The invention provides a dual release system for a slam lock to a luggage compartment door for a vehicle. The slam lock, as is conventional includes a catch and a latch bar. The catch is installed on a surface of the luggage compartment adjacent the door. The latch bar is mounted through a lock cylinder, which is in turn mounted through opposite major sides of the door to bring the latch bar into engagement with the catch when the door is closed. The latch bar is spring biased to releasably engage the catch. The lock cylinder is accessible by key from the major side of the door on the exterior of the vehicle, and is actuable to move the latch bar to a released position relative to the catch. A release cable or similar mechanism within the vehicle is attached to the latch bar to pull the latch bar to the released position relative to the catch and thereby release the slam lock.
Additional effects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description that follows.